


It's a Thing Called Magic

by 8Clarify8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adult Hermione Granger, Character Death, Character Death Fix, DM/HG, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FW/HG, Fremione - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, Multi, Physical Abuse, RL/HG, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, dramione - Freeform, mature - Freeform, remione - Freeform, sevmione - Freeform, ss/hg, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: AU. Voldemort never rose to power, instead Tom Riddle sat waiting idly by, gathering more and more into his ranks, infecting every part of the Ministry and the Wizengamont with his forces. Now, he waits. Like a snake in a den, stalking its prey till it’s at its weakest.





	1. Introductions

**It’s a Thing Called Magic**

**Main Character(s): H** ermione **G** ranger; **S** everus **S** nape; **D** raco **M** alfoy; **T** om **R** iddle

 **Language:** English

 **Rating:** T/M

 **Disclaimer:** I 8Clarify8 do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own any of the characters unless stated otherwise. I only (as far as I know) own this idea.

 **Summary:** AU. Voldemort never rose to power, instead Tom Riddle sat waiting idly by, gathering more and more into his ranks, infecting every part of the Ministry and the Wizengamont with his forces. Now, he waits. Like a snake in a den, stalking its prey till it’s at its weakest.

**It’s a Thing Called Magic**

**Chapter 1:**

The Daily Prophet was in her hands, a blurry but moving picture of a large black dog in a graveyard was on the front page. The headline reading **Residents of Wizarding Britain be Warned: UNKNOWN BLACK DOG PROWLING STREETS OF GODRIC’S HOLLOW, CURFEW PLACED ON TOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.** The woman turned the page, re crossing her legs over the other as she bounced her foot and her loose heel, reading some article or another about **50 NEW USES FOR ONE DRAGON SCALE**.

She scoffed at the mention of _“shaving off the top layer of the scale can lighten, brighten, and tighten skin on aging witches.”_

“Of course they do some bloody advertisement for rubbish like that.” She grumbled, the whistle of the train still moments away from the platform she was waiting on. She turned the page and scanned the pages as the train came rumbling by, the wind seemingly trying to rip the paper from her hands but she held on tight.

She folded the paper down, fixed her heels, and promptly stood up and fixed her blazer; Her hair was a short mess of wild curls that she didn’t even bother with anymore, just letting them bounce and flow where they were as she walked towards the center of the platform, bringing out a sign from the beaded bag she carried with her.

 _Mr. Tom Riddle & Mr. Severus Snape_ was scrawled on the front of the sign with neat penmanship, she stood tall with her feet firmly placed on the ground, her chin held high as the train finally stopped and a few people trailed out of the train.

Two gentlemen trailed out last, one taller than the other with a hooked nose and his long, greasy black hair tied back and hidden under a hat. The second of the two was a head’s shorter than the chap with him, and looked considerably younger. Both were handsome, one ruggedly so, while the other was young handsome- boyishly. Even though both of them were well into their late 30’s, possibly 40’s.

As old as her parent’s would’ve been, if they were still alive that is. At least that’s what she speculated.

“Hermione,” the taller man addressed her familiarly and removed his cap. “Good to see you again.”

“Hullo Prof-,” she cleared her throat quickly, blinking rapidly before smiling tersely up at the two men. “Severus, and good afternoon to you as well, Mr. Riddle.” Hermione bowed her head swiftly before looking up at both of them.

“Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you, Mr. Riddle. If you two will please allow me to escort you-.”

“Miss Granger,” Tom spoke up, his finely shaped eyebrow raised as he demanded her attention. She turned back and looked at him, swallowing thickly; he couldn’t help the cocky smirk that folded on his lips then. “Pray tell me, why Severus and I couldn’t escort ourselves to _my_ business?”

Hermione’s heart hammered in her chest but she squared her shoulders and looked up at him with hardened eyes and a clear mind.

“Mr. Malfoy requested for you to have the best possible trip from this point on forward. He trusts me to bring you and Severus to the appointment pleasantly refreshed and ready to talk business.”

His smirk stayed in its place but tensed.

“I was expecting Draco here greeting us, he must trust you immensely.”

Hermione gave a forced, soft, high pitched laugh as she gently waved her hand at him.

“Oh I wouldn’t know if I would say _that_ , but he certainly wishes I was his child at some points, I’m certain.”

Tom Riddle hummed for a thoughtful moment, long enough for her to smile uneasily and start walking towards the exit again.

“I bet he does; it’s too bad that you’re just a _Mudblood_ , isn’t it?”

Hermione’s heartbeat was in her ears as her world seemed to slow; his voice echoing hauntingly.

She faltered in her step, enough to where she was thankful she had Draco place an anti-tripping charm on her heels so she didn’t make an even bigger fool of herself.

Severus cast a worried glance between the smirking man with an evil twist to his grin, and the young woman who used to be a prized student; now she worked as a personal assistant towards a man he thought as a brother, and they all worked under Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

Severus heard her sniff, and Tom’s eyes narrowed a bit more while the grin only grew larger.

“Yes, Mr. Riddle.” Hermione said finally, casting a glance back at them. “It is a terrible shame I am only a muggle born. Now if you would please, Mr. Malfoy is expecting you. It wouldn’t do well to be late to your own business meeting, would it?”

Tom frowned and clenched the umbrella in his hand tighter at her condescending tone, and Severus had wondered how extensive hers and this man’s relationship was for her to brave making a type of remark like that.

“Fine. Please, Miss Granger? Lead the way.”


	2. Mudblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione faces some hard reminders of what she's faced so far, and how every step of the way she's reminded of what she is. A mudblood.

#  _**Chapter 2:** _

Her body trembled as she left the office of the mansion with the three men sitting inside to discuss… _business_. She leaned heavily on the wall down the hall from the office, close to the stairs that lead to the lower levels of the large home.

Tom had boisterously offered for her, a common _mudblood_ , to attend their meetings seeing as she was just as trusted with their information as Draco had been _for some odd reason_ , as he pointed out. But at the rather uncomfortable looks on Severus’ and Lucius’ face, she respectfully declined.

“Hermione,” her name was dragged out and she glanced towards the stair case, where Draco stood with his hand on the rail. “You look rather frazzled, are you alright?”

She wanted to bite out the remark of “why do you care,” but she bit her tongue. They had been rather good friends these last few years as she had worked under his father as his assistant. The Malfoy’s had been very generous to the orphanage she had lived in till she was 16 years old, and when she had gotten into Hogwarts they reconnected their awkward friendship, and grew closer as in their seventh year they became Head Boy and Head Girl.

Truly, without her friendship with Draco and the stiff familiarity she had with Severus, she wouldn’t be where she is now. She would probably not have left that little orphanage she called home for 12 years till she was 18, she probably wouldn’t have been able to attend Hogwarts for two years, and she probably wouldn’t have been able to be anything more in their world than just a factory worker, or left the magic world behind and be a homeless muggle.

“Granger!”

The loud voice startled her, and she looked frightful eyed up at Draco. He seemed rather irritated at her now, obviously not used to being blatantly ignored.

“Bloody hell, woman! It’s like you’ve completely slipped.” He threw his hands up in exasperation, his irritated tick showing up in his brow.

“Draco, I-“she started, but he tugged at his tie, which was rumpled and he was rather red-faced. “ _I_ \- should be the one asking _you_ if you’re alright.”

He scoffed, “It’s not your job to worry about me, Hermione.”

"At this moment, it  _is._ "

She pushed herself up from the wall and fixed her rather tasteful suit, shimming the skirt back down into place as she approached her friend.

“And it’s not your job to check up on me every 10 minutes.” She commented, coming up and fixing his tie for him. He rolled his eyes and stared up at the arched ceiling as he let her continue.

“I had heard from a bird that Mr. Riddle seemed rather nasty today. I wanted to make sure that you were alright after visiting with him.”

Hermione was quiet as she fixed his pretty green tie, pressing the collar of his shirt back down into place. He held his arms out at his sides as she inspected him from head to toe before nodding her approval of his wardrobe.

“You look acceptable to face your mother, Draco.”

“No lipstick on the collar?” He asked, she raised her brow at him unamused before he gave her a rather cheeky grin.

“None that matches mine.” She shot back at him, pushing past him and starting to head down the stairs.

“Oy! By the way, how is that anti-tripping charm working for you?” He called after her, following her down the stairs. She turned back to him when she got to the first landing.

“Rather well actually, I’ll say that in a few days it’ll have to be reapplied.”

“Wonderful, I’ll be sure to do that for you before I leave for New Zealand.” He jogged the last few stairs down to meet her on the landing.

“New Zealand? Really? That seems rather far. I didn’t realize we had a Magical government down there.” She looked up at him, before glancing off to the side.

“One is trying to be established there. Rumor’s had traveled down there already that I’m being groomed to be the new Minister of Magic here in Britain, they want to get in my favor before I take power so that once they become established we will be allies. Some of the first they have.”

“Sounds like a big, daunting task. Are you sure you’re up for it?” She turned her full attention to him then, he shifted and started down the stairs once more. Now it was Hermione who followed him.

“I was trying to convince Father to have you come along- tell him how it would be beneficial if you did since there are rather rare potions ingredients there that I know we’re running low on. Snape would certainly appreciate it since he’s rather busy with the company plus teaching at Hogwarts still.”

“He’s been there for ages, hasn’t he?” She followed behind him, at a slower pace seeing as she was in heels.

“He’s an old man.” Draco barked out a laugh, Hermione gasped and swatted at his back when she could reach it.

“Honestly, Draco! The poor man isn’t _that_ old!”

Draco looked back at her flabbergasted.

“Woman! He’s old enough to be your _father_.”

“We don’t know that!” she hissed.

It took a second before both realized on what topic they were on.

“Hermione I- I shouldn’t have, I apologize.”

She instead looked at the pictures on the wall who she has become favored and familiar with. They didn’t look back at her.

Her parent’s death and her being raised in an orphanage that the Malfoy’s funded was rather common knowledge by all of them at this point in her life.

She moved past him, “Draco, we’re just joking. If anything he’s as old as your father.”

He watched her short curled hair bounce as she quickened her pace down the stairs. Draco stood there on the flight for a few moments longer, sighing and running his hands through his hair before fixing his appearance.

“Draco, mummy has missed you this day.” Narcissa called from the kitchens as he passed by the large entry way. He looked inside and saw that she and Hermione were sat at a small cozy table while house elves prepared tea and small treats.

Hermione’s back was to him, and he knew that if he didn’t properly fix this he probably wouldn’t be talking to her for the rest of the day.

“Sorry Mother, I had been busy earlier with the rest of my studies, and then at work with the Minister.”

“Did you check in with Tom?” She casually mentioned. Hermione glanced up from the Quibbler she had in her hands and stared curiously at Narcissa.

Draco’s eyes widened as he quickly shook his head.

“To see how the company is progressing. He and Lucius are the ones funding Draco’s political future.” Narcissa quickly explained to the curious look on the girls face. Hermione nodded slowly and looked back down at the newspaper while Draco glared at his mother from behind her.

* * *

 

“Draco seems to be taking his _soon to be_ position rather seriously.” Tom causally mentioned as he swirled whiskey in a glass. A few spots of blood slowly soaking into the floor as a floating table with a body strapped to it moving out of the room and into a hidden door, Regulus Black and Nott Sr. escorting the floating table out.

“Oh, yes. Draco is extremely pleased with being able to fully take over the ministry under your command, My Lord.” Lucius supplied, eyeing the young looking man seated across from Severus and himself.

“Wonderful,” Tom supplied, taking sip from his whiskey. “And who did you have in mind to take over the business once you retire? Your father and Slughorn passed it down to you and Severus, so who will you pass it down too next if your dear boy Draco is all occupied with being Minster?” He finished off lazily, an eyebrow raised casually.

Seeing Lucius and Severus’ quick glances at each other made him grin.

“What about that assistant you’re so fond of, Lucius? You ever intended for her to do anything more with her pathetic life or are you grooming her for something… more?”

“My Lord?”

“You and Severus both insist that this girl has talent, admittedly she is rather fun to frustrate, she gets flustered rather easily but her recovery time has seemed to improve. She seems to take orders rather well, for a mudblood I am surely impressed with her abilities, intelligence purely seeing as she does not have a magical skill set so her wand abilities are severely lacking.”

“You would consider…?” Lucius trailed off, flabbergasted at what his Lord was insinuating.

“Groom her to take over the company.” Tom eyed them, the glare from the window making his brown eyes appear red and glowing from the rest of the shadowed room. “When she is ready you will present her to me, and she will earn her place.”

Tom swished the whiskey in his cup some more.

“Maybe there is hope for mudbloods after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some Kudos or Comments if you liked the chapter.


	3. Veritaserum

# Chapter 3:

Remus didn’t recognize her, not at first. In fact he had only been at Hogwarts for a year and that was her first year there. He didn’t expect to recognize any of his students from his time there. Maybe it was because it was their first year at the school that he had bonded with the Hufflepuff girl more than he should have.

But she was so eager to learn, to prove herself, that in more ways than one she reminded him of himself back when he was younger. So, in a way, that made her rather hard to forget.

“Professor Lupin!” She looked positively surprised to see him in the market, but the grin that followed the recognition made him relax and smile charmingly down to the young girl. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, it being a good 5 years at least since he’s seen her, but still as curly as ever. Her brown eyes bright under the sunny day, a basket of fresh vegetables on her arm as she approached him.

“Miss Granger, I haven’t been your professor in years, you don’t have to keep calling me “ _professor_ ,” I feel so old when you do.” He chuckled down to the woman who he was surprised to see dressed in business attire. “Please, call me Mr. Lupin or Remus if you’d prefer, Dear.”

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and scanned the fruits in front of them, biting a bit on her lip as she did.

She looked up at him then, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight that graced them. “Only if you call me Hermione.” Her hand that wasn’t holding her basket was thrust out between them then, and he chuckled and shook her hand.

“Very well, Hermione.” The satisfied smile on her face was enough to make him smile in turn as they continued to browse the food together.

“Is it alright if we shop together?” She chirped up suddenly, worry etched into her eyes and he knew the panicked anxious feeling she was experiencing right then. Worry that she was intruding. “I do so hate not socializing very much anymore since I work so often.”

“Worry not, I’m very happy to have company with me while I browse.” He smiled down at her, and she smiled rather largely. Curiosity nipped at him then- how could a muggle born woman be this cheery after a day at work? Pepper Up potion can only do so much for the weary soul.

“Tell me, my dear girl, where is it that you’re working at now?” Remus returned to looking at a basket of raspberries, and Hermione picked up an apple.

“I work under Lucius Malfoy and Profess- I mean, Severus Snape. The potions company that they run together, I’m their assistant.” She seemed a bit embarrassed, and didn’t make eye contact when he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Really? How fascinating. How, I wonder, did you land a job like that?” Remus turned fully to her then, the chatter of people around them hiding their conversation.

He also wandlessly cast a silencing charm around the two of them.

But she didn’t seem to notice.

“Draco and Severus actually, Draco invited me to his graduation celebration his mother was throwing for him and it was then that he and Severus introduced me to Lucius and said I would be beneficial to the company.” She looked away then, watching people’s feet as they walked beside them. “Some of their associates or Mr. Riddle’s other employees from other company’s he runs always make remarks about how grateful I should be for having that position in the first place that most mudblo- muggleborn’s don’t have it as good as I do.” She shifted awkwardly, and then looked up at him.

“What do your parents think about your arrangement?”

She looked confused for a moment.

“My parents are dead, Mr. Lupin. I grew up in an orphanage, one the Malfoy’s graciously sponsored.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry to hear that.” Remus apologized quickly, looking aside. “You say that information very freely. Would you like to go somewhere else more private to talk? It seems like you may have a lot on your chest.”

“I would very much like some tea,” she offered, smiling shyly up at him. He smiled contentedly, they moved to pay for their produce.

* * *

 

“Tell me, you entered Hogwarts your… fifth year?” Remus asked, setting the tea cups on the rounded wooden oak table in his cozy moderately sized cottage.

“Sixth, actually.” She informed him, scooting the tea cup closer to her and putting a few cubes of sugar in the cup, along with a little cream.

“Ahh, a sweet tooth?”

She noticed that he had put sugar and honey into his.

“Not as much as you it seems,” she smiled at him, he looked down at his light colored liquid, then back up at her. He gave a short chuckle and took a sip, the liquid dampening the slight mustache that he had.

“I wasn’t aware till I started teaching there that Hogwarts offered a scholarship to gifted students, those who couldn’t afford to attend when the letters were sent out when they were 11.”

“Oh, yes, well it was rather new. I was told that it came into effect right after I turned 11. I grew up in an orphanage and didn’t have the money or funds to attend school with the stigma around… my kind.” She finished slowly, glancing out the small window in his kitchen.   
  
“Muggle born,” he nodded. “Yes, I had a very good friend back in school who was a muggle born.” Hermione looked back to him then. He leaned back in his chair and stared at her. “She reminded me a lot of you actually, her name was Lily.”

Hermione smiled softly. “What a beautiful name.” Remus nodded his head slowly.

“Lovely name for a lovely girl, she was a dear friend of mine.” The silence that followed was stifling. He cleared his throat and sat straight in his chair.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Hermione, how did you come to be in the orphanage?”

“Well my mother died in child birth, and my father was struggling without her so… He felt my life would be better if I was adopted. He gave me up when I was 4.”

“But you never were.” Remus concluded. Hermione sighed.

“No, and unfortunately his leaving me and telling me why is the clearest memory I have from my childhood.” She sighed, drumming her fingers on her mug. “I’ve actually known Severus since one of the first years I was there. Our orphanage would often hold these events where teachers of wizarding schools would visit for a few days and teach us something. A lot of the other children weren’t interested. He was the first one I met and I was one of the only kids who was interested in this world I was suddenly thrust into.”

Remus chuckled dryly. “I suppose you were one of his favorites too, then?”

Hermione was silent as she thought.

“I was one of his least hated, I guess. Does that count?”

Remus laughed, smiling towards her. “Yes, Hermione, that does in fact count.”

Remus sat silent for a moment. “I wonder,” he started, “what made you so desirable to Draco and Severus that would have them bring you into their business?”

Hermione blinked owlishly, staring down at her tea. She then realized she hadn’t taken a sip at all.

“You know,” she started off, finally taking a sip of her tea. She let it sit in her mouth for a moment and relax her. “I asked Draco that when I first started. But Mr. Riddle came up to me and told me to not worry about it. That there was something about me being extraordinary.”

Remus leaned forward then, a slight gleam in his eye that hadn’t been there before.

“You’ve mentioned _Mr. Riddle_ a few times now, who is he?”

“Tom Riddle,” Hermione answered automatically. She frowned slightly and glanced at her tea. She took another sip. “He runs the businesses from behind the scenes. Lucius and Severus run the potions company, Regulus is the head of the Daily Prophet.  I’m certain there are quite a few others, but I only ever see Regulus when he visits Lucius and Snape when Tom is visiting.”

“Fascinating.”

Hermione didn’t know why she felt so comfortable telling Remus these things.

* * *

 

12 Grimmauld Place; conversation was tense and awkward, and right to the point. Harry shifted right next to his god father, balancing his little tray of sweets and his tea, while Sirius and Regulus had a stare down.

Bellatrix lingered by the entry way, Regulu’s wife Edna Black (neé Travers) glared at her as she flitted in and out of the room, being a proper hostess.

“Bella, Darling, why don’t you go skulk around some other corner?” Sirius called to her, amusement in his voice that soon portrayed onto his face as she glared daggers at him.

“This is my home too-“

“Temporarily—“ Regulus subjected with a heavy sigh, Bellatrix ignored him.

“I have a right to know why some filthy blood traitor is in my home.”

“Correction, Bella, this isn’t _your_ home.” Regulus started, standing up. Her mouth dropped open as she glared at him.

“ _But_ you just said-!”

“ _Oh_?” Regulus inquired, walking up to her. “So you _were_ listening. Wonderful trait for you to have Dear, truly it is.” The large door shut in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for sticking with me for another chapter! Please leave a comment and/or a kudos! If you like my stuff consider supporting me on patreon or ko-fi! Vist my profile for more information.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected friendships blossom in uncertain times

# Chapter 4:

“Remind me again why our darling cousin is staying here, making a mess of our belongings?” Sirius ground out, dumping some whiskey in his coffee. Harry made a grimace towards his god father, not sure _why_ someone would poison their drink like he just had.

“ _My_ belongings, Sirius.” Regulus sighed, a bit overweight and balding on the top, age didn’t take to him as kindly as it had his brother. “ _Your_ belongings are with you and in your vault.”

“Fine, _fine_. Our ancestors belongings then-“

“Which are also hers-“

“Regulus I swear to Merlin if you don’t shut yer trap I’ll shut it for you.” Sirius swirled his alcohol in his cup.

“Oh yes _, please_ do tell me more about how you’ll assault me in our childhood home.”

“Just because we grew up here doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re right, _I_ grew up here.”

The silence that followed was resounding. Regulus then stared at Harry, who shifted in his seat.

“It’s hard to believe it’s been over 40 years since we first started.” Regulus murmured, Harry’s eyes flickered up to him then back to the ground.

“Don’t say it like _that_ , Reggy. It makes us sound so _old_.”

“ _You are old_ , ya git.” Regulus smirked at his brother, sitting down across from them in the large leather arm chair, his black leather bound journal sitting on the arm rest next to him.

“I’ve written you back into the family; and if I were to die an untimely death you would be head of the family once more. For now though, you’re regarded at least a Black by name, and not as a traitor anymore. ”

“Splendid, Reggy! You do know how to make an old dog happy again.”

Regulus gave an annoyed stare towards Sirius, who coughed into his hand.

“Right.”

“ ** _Old Dog_**.” Regulus chuckled, writing something in the black journal he kept glued to his side. He coughed into his closed fist, and Harry could see drops of blood splattered into his hand. Regulus frowned and quickly wiped the blood away with a handkerchief and dabbed his lips.

“Pardon me,” he spoke quickly, standing up and striding out of the room towards the door at the back, avoiding the door that led out to the entry way were Bellatrix was certainly trying to break his wards to listen in. Or hex them all.

Kreacher lingered in the back of the room, watching with worry as his master left in a haste. He looked over to Sirius, who was watching the door way with a worried frown.

* * *

 

Hermione smiled to Remus as she left his home, shutting the door snuggly and then taking in her surroundings.

It was then that she realized she had absolutely no clue as to where she was at. She looked back to his house, a cozy cottage nestled deep into the woods, where at she did not know. She felt ridiculous knocking on his door again, but she simply did not know how to get home, she had never left Magical London before, and when she had she was always _escorted_. She didn’t know how to apparate or disapparate or anything like that.

She was about to knock on the cottage door timidly when a cracking sound was heard some way behind her. Hermione turned around and was shocked to see Harry Potter walking up the path with Ron Weasley, with an older gentleman behind them in tow.

They all stopped when they noticed that she was standing on the door step, still in her professional garb. She blushed rosy realizing that her skirt did seem a rather bit short now in the presence of three men she did not know well.

“Hermione? Hermione Granger?” Ron spit out, dumbfounded. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed them clean with his shirt.

Sirius swatted his hand away when he did that.

“Honestly Harry, there’s spells to clean your glasses. This vision on our doorstep is no mirage.”

Sirius swooped around them, bowing charmingly in front of her. He took her hand and placed a simple sweet kiss to the back of it.

Hermione’s face lit up red like familiar potions she worked with.

“May I ask what it is that you’re doing all the way out here?” Sirius smiled down at her. Hermione opened but then closed her mouth, too lost for words.

“I- I, well, you see- Remus,” she gulped, fumbling with her basket of produce and tugging down on her work skirt more, “invited me over to talk and I requested for tea.”

“Right, well, then how did you know Remus? Aside from school.” Ron crossed his arms lazily.

“I ran into him in the market place and we started chatting, it was very impromptu and I apologize for disrupting your evening along with his.” She started to move past them. “Please, excuse me.”

She held onto her basket tight, but Sirius had gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he eyed her with suspicion.

“Do you need help home?”

She wanted to say no but her mouth betrayed her.

“Yes. I’ve never left wizarding Britain on my own before, I’m afraid I don’t know how to get back.”

“No apparition?” Ron quipped, eye brow’s raised.

“No broom?” Harry interjected.

“No portkey.” Sirius asked, but it didn’t sound like a question.

“Nothing.” Hermione confirmed, “I don’t even know where I am.”

“Right,” Sirius nodded once like he knew all along. “Harry! Please escort this poor girl home, make sure she gets there safely.”

Harry looked like he was about to protest, but closed his mouth and nodded instead. Hermione frowned, wanting to protest that she didn’t wish to be any more of a bother, but the argument never came, and when Harry reached out for her hand she took it.

“Where are we off too?” He smiled down at her, and for a moment her heart sputtered in her chest at his insistent green eyed stare. He went from annoyed at the situation to charming very quickly.

“D-Diagon Alley, if you would. I can make it home from there.”

Harry looked rather puzzled but nodded, leading them further down the path way and off the property. Hermione looked back and in the low light she couldn’t make out features, but she knew where they were standing.

Remus stood in the window, watching them leave.

“On your guard,” Harry warned her, apparating them away.

Sirius stood for a moment looking at where Harry and the newcomer had just stood, before turning around and marching into the cottage. Ron stared after Sirius, but decided to sit on the step into the home and wait for Harry instead.

* * *

 

_“Erie,”_ Harry thought as he and Hermione stumbled onto the cobblestone pathway of Diagon Alley, but no one was out and about trickling into the streets from the restaurants or pubs. “Is it usually this quiet this late at night?” Harry looked over to Hermione, who was staring wide eyed into the darkness as well.

“No, this is unusual.” She said, looking down both ways of the streets.  Hermione looked up to him then, this tall, lanky man beside her with slightly crooked glasses and mussed up hair. She wasn’t very good friends with many of the students in her year, Draco being an exception since they had been “friends” for years, acquaintances at best, but it was also her friendship with Draco that rather excluded her.

She could count on one hand how many friends she had at Hogwarts, unlike Harry Potter, who was a rather popular boy at school due to his place on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Draco was also popular too, but Harry was popular among his peers from every house aside from Slytherin, while Draco was only popular within Slytherin.

Draco, Luna, and Neville were her only consistent friends throughout her years at Hogwarts, and now she was thrust into the presence of Harry Potter, the orphaned child.

Like her.

“Hermione, I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of you walking down the streets alone, mind if I escort you home?” He looked down to her then, and Hermione couldn’t help but feel out of place. Here she was, supposedly “bright” for Draco’s and Snape’s words, but she still felt inadequate. She didn’t know how to disapparate and apparate on her own, she didn’t know how to properly defend herself; she knew how to navigate the muggle world just fine on her own at least, but because of these gaps in her knowledge, but in times like this she felt...

Well, she felt helpless.

Hermione hated feeling helpless.

“If you would please, I do appreciate it.” She smiled up to him weakly, and slowly started leading the way.

Harry followed a few steps behind her, his wand tucked into his sleeve but his fingertips grazed the tip of his wand, sending small, magical shocks throughout his arm.

* * *

 

“Your visit?” Remus asked Sirius, washing up the tea cups used that evening by himself and Hermione.

“Pleasant at best but we had to leave earlier than anticipated.” Sirius said as he sat at the table, watching his long-time friend.

“Why is that?” Remus raised an eyebrow, turning to look back at Sirius. Sirius sighed, and ran a hand through his longer hair.

“Apparently my younger brother is very sick.”

Remus frowned at Sirius’ nonchalant tone about it, but he knew that it bothered him.

“What was with our special guest?” Sirius brought up, Remus put the cups on a drying rack and hung up the towel that was over his shoulder.

“I was gathering information, and she provides a good source.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow at this, and Remus looked over to him with a slightly smug smile.

“She works directly with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.”

Sirius rubbed his aching head, “The blokes that own the potions company, so?”

“She also works with Tom Riddle, mentioned him directly even.”

Sirius’ movements stilled, he slowly looked up towards Remus once again.

“We have to tell Dumbledore.”

Remus nodded, “Yes, we have to tell Dumbledore.”

* * *

 

Hermione stopped walking and Harry about ran her over since he wasn’t paying attention. Although he did stumble in to her.

“Hermione-“ He started but then looked at where they had stopped. The little shop was closing soon but something seemed to click in her mind and she ducked inside. “Hermione!” Harry half whispered to her, following her inside.

Chocolates and other sweet treats lined the walls, and Harry stood dumbfounded there in the shop.

“Is this a dire need?” Harry questioned, Hermione looked back to him and nodded.

“Yes actually,” she looked along the rows of candy. “It’s for Draco.”

The face Harry made at mentioning him confirmed how they were still not on very good terms.

“Are you two dating?” He looked along the rows of candy himself.

“No, it’s the anniversary of his Aunt’s passing, she’s been gone for two years now and I did this for him last year as well.”

“His aunt?” Harry questioned, for all he knew his aunt was that wicked Bellatrix woman, and she was very much alive.

“Yes, Andormeda Tonks.” Hermione nodded. Harry’s heart stilled.

That’s right, Dora’s mother, Andormeda, died two years ago tomorrow. How could he have forgotten?

He wasn’t particularly close to Dora, but he knew her rather well since her work with Dumbledore and Sirius within the Ministry. Harry started looking for chocolates too.

“Why would you get chocolate’s for Draco, but not for Nymphadora?” Harry asked her, Hermione’s shoulders slumped as she continue to browse.

“I get them for Draco and his mother actually, Draco loved Andy, as he calls her, possibly more than his own mother. I don’t know Nymphadora well at all, but Draco speaks fondly of her. Said they were like siblings growing up and she was the rough and tumble older sister he never wanted.”

Hermione smiled and settled on chocolate that wouldn’t melt in your hands but in your mouth, one with raspberries and another with almonds in it.

Harry picked up those little tin foiled covered chocolate coins with Quidditch stars faces on them, and then picked up a rose- a chocolate rose that looked like a real one, but every part of it was edible.

“Who are you buying your chocolates for?” Hermione questioned, setting her things on the counter. Harry placed his next to hers and scooted her out of the way.

“I’m buying-“

“But-!”

Harry smiled down at her.

“I’m friends with Dora, she loves little jokes and I think she’ll find these chocolate galleons hilarious. The rose is for my girlfriend, I haven’t done anything nice for her for a while, but I’ll send the gift along with Ron to take to her tonight.”

Hermione walked along side Harry, even though she was supposed to be leading him to her home.

“Ginny is your girlfriend, right?” Hermione asked him, Harry smiled and nodded.

“That she is!”

Hermione walked thinking again.

“Life is strange, don’t you think?” She said aloud, looking up at the floating lanterns that decorated the still eerily empty streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry peered down at her through the side of his glasses, but then followed her gaze to the floating lanterns as well.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked the chapter, and if you like my work head on over to my profile for my patreon and ko-fi links if you would like to support me in some small way!


	5. Soaring Hearts and Bleeding Minds

# Chapter 5:

 

“Hermione?” Draco blinked tiredly as he walked into the laboratory. “You’re here early.” He stretched his arms above his head then rubbed the side of his neck after effectively stretching out his back from his apparent restless night.

“Good morning Draco!” Hermione smiled to him, standing over a large cauldron with Severus by her side. He gave a slow nod in greeting to his godson, then went back to the potion he and Hermione were working on. “I am, Severus called me into work early this morning and requested my immediate assistance, I hardly do laboratory work anymore and I feel more like a paper dog than an actual assistant.”

“That’s what assistants do, Love.” Draco snickered, waltzing over the bubbling cauldron.

“That reminds me, I got you and your mother some gifts; I left them in the foyer for you to deliver before you leave today.” Hermione rinsed her hands by tapping the sink in the corner twice with her wrist, bubbling blue water spluttered out of the old faucet and she quickly rinsed her hands from it.

Severus watched Draco from the other side of the large cauldron, Severus frowned towards him slightly. Draco rubbed the back of his head, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with him.

“Gifts? You’re sweet Hermione, but I don’t see why you would acquire gifts for Mother and myself-“

“Oh think nothing of it, I'm aware of what day it is and how hard it can be on your family.” Hermione called from over her shoulder, wiping her hands on the towel next to the sink. She gathered her things that were on a hook near by the prep area and patted the pockets on her coat.

"What day.. it is?" Draco said softly to himself, before his eyes widened in realization. "I can't believe it's been three years already!"

Hermione stopped to look at him in surprise. "You really forgot? Draco, have you been so busy that you've forgotten the anniversary of your aunt's death?" 

Draco rubbed the back of his head, glancing over to Severus who was pointedly  _not_ looking at him, and then glanced sheepishly up at Hermione. "I suppose I have been rather preoccupied as of late." 

Hermione sighed, coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think if you can find the time, you should go visit her grave today." With that, Hermione turned around and started heading for the stairs where her coat and other personal items were stored for safe keeping.

“Leaving already? I just got here.”

“Severus said that as soon as you came down I was free to go see Lucius and go back to work,” she pulled her coat on and shouldered her purse. She gave the two men a smile, “I’ll be escorting you to the train station, Draco. We leave at 5. Oh- And Severus?”

“Yes?” He glanced up to her then, she smiled to him softly and then gestured to the potions ingredients along the far wall.

“Don’t forget you put an ‘O’ in the ‘Q’s again, wouldn’t want you to go livid over another one of your potions ingredients having _mysteriously_ walked off again on you.”

“Ah, yes, right.” Severus looked back down to the potion. He fought the blush and the smile that came to him so instead cleared his throat to cover it up.

“I’ll call you if I need assistance, Hermione. Otherwise I have it under control here.”

She left without another word, and Draco and Severus were alone.

“What was that about?” Draco casually asked, strolling around the room and looking at the various labeled ingredients. He found the misplaced ingredient and moved it farther away from where it was supposed to be.

“Hermione’s perception is fascinating to me sometimes when I forget where I’ve placed certain potions ingredients.” Snape murmured, flipping through a large and worn leathered book that was on a wooden desk in front of the large cauldron.

“And you cannot accio them?”

“No, I placed spells on all my bottles to make sure that no one can go about and magically mess with my ingredients. No, if they’re being moved, it’ll be by hand.”

“And why not just charm it for your hands only?”

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples.

“You’re just as insufferable as when you were in Hogwarts, Draco.”

Draco couldn’t help the devilish smile that graced his face as he moved the ingredient back to where it was supposed to be. _Oculi mortis_ the label read.

“Is the potion you’re making for… _Him_?” Draco asked, slowly starting to walk back over to his god father.

“It is, under the guise of an order.”

“And Hermione…?” Draco trailed off, not sure how to phrase his next question. It took Severus a silent moment before he answered with a heavy sigh and lowered shoulders.

“Is still unaware.”

* * *

 

Hermione sighed, leaning against the wall as she rubbed the back of her heels. Lucius was really running her around doing errands today, even menial ones that they usually had the house elves do. She didn’t mind, it was just a bit odd.

“Hermione,” the voice sounded amused to see her hunched over and ironically hurting. A chill ran down her spine but she stood up straight and turned around.

Of course, Tom Riddle stood behind her in his smug glory. She inclined her head a little before looking up at him.

“Hello, Mr. Riddle. Pleasure to see you today, is there something I may help you with?”

He had his hands behind his back as he circled her, observing her. She would think he was checking her out, but she knew better than that.

He was an animal.

“Nothing in particular, my dear.” He all but purred and she didn’t realize how on edge that alone put her.

“Then-“

“What can you do for me?” He touched her wrist, grabbing it so she couldn’t flee.

She froze.

“Y-Yes, Lucius is in the study waiting for you, would you like me to lead you?”

“I can manage on my own,” he said slowly, the grip on her wrist unwavering, seemingly he had no intentions to leave her alone quite yet. "Are you insinuating that a mudblood like you can lead me around?"

“Mr. Riddle- “ She jerked her arm towards her but he followed, she backed up more but the wall stopped her. His grip on her wrist only tightening.

“Please, Hermione dear, you can call me Tom.” He smiled charmingly but it made her feel sick to her stomach. “Think of it as one of the _many benefits_ of our relationship, my dear.”

He held up one of his fingers, his other hand  on her wrist unwavering. “I suppose if you _insist,_ you can call me Mr. Riddle,” he held up another, “I do support you using my first name with me, my dear.”

“Or, if you really want to _please me_ , you can call me _King_ ,” he looked at her from the corner of his eye, and her blood ran cold. “You could even be the  _Queen_ if you played your cards right. Could you imagine that, darling? You? A mere lowly mudblood, _Queen_? Oh, how people would _hate_ it.” His smile as he talked grew more twisted, his eyes gaining a gleam in them that tickled Hermione's senses and put her on edge. She tugged at her wrist, squirming against his body as it pressed firmly into hers and pinned her to the wall. 

The position she was in was jarring as it reality of the situation hit her sideways. Here she was in the middle of an empty corridor with probably the most powerful man she ever met, and he could do anything and get away with it. The cold fingertips of fear touched the edges of her heart and sent ice through her veins.

“I wonder what your mother would think about that, a mere muggle woman having to bow to her own daughter who became the _Queen_.” Hermione stilled in her struggling to escape, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What do you know about my mother?” It was a demand but it came out in a horrified whisper. The monster of a man in front of her smiled wider. He brought a simple hand mirror out from his hind pocket, a dinky little thing that was only big enough to see your eyes really, it was decorated in silver hyacinth flowers that had been pressed and molded into the metal, it was a lovely item. He gazed into it, and Hermione noticed the name engraved into the back of the metal. Jean.

Her mother’s name was Jean.

That couldn’t be- “Where did you get that?” Hermione reached for it, but it vanished with a flick of his wrist and he caught her hand easily. His face was close to hers as he smiled devilishly.

“She was a remarkable woman, wasn’t she?”

“I- I wouldn’t know… She died after I was born.” Hermione said slowly, watching him closely.

“Ah, well, as they say- _the good die young_ , don’t they?” Hermione felt off, like she was calm but her fight-or-flight instincts kept her present.

She swallowed heavily.

“I guess there’s a fourth name you may call me, I’ll be pushing to be known by that one soon enough though.” He seemed smug. "It's funny how you'll be the first to know."

“And it’s not King?” her humor was dry but he smiled regardless. The kind one would get when watching a pathetic animal try to protect itself even though it knew capture was imminent.

“No, my dear, it’s _Voldemort._ Or _Lord Voldemort_ preferably.” 

Her confusion showed through, what a strange name.

“Isn’t it a bit odd?” He commented, and her heart sank. His amused look grew more sinister. “But there’s a bit of it that I find rather fascinating, possibly my favorite part about the entire thing.”

“Which is…” She didn’t want to ask, but she knew she had to play along. He moved closer to her then, pushing his chest into hers once more. She refused to look at him, and instead pointedly was looking at his very charming green and black tie that was tucked into a black silk vest. He towered over her. Trapping her.

His breath was hot on her ear suddenly, and it sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. Her cheeks flushed red and she hated herself for it.

“When you think you’re safe and you say my name, you’ll find yourself to never be alone.”

When he stepped away she finally looked at him, confusion radiating off her person.

He pointed his wand at her then, and her heart stopped. She looked awfully like a deer in headlights, and the similarities were shocking.

“Are you scared of me?” She opened her mouth to yell “no,” but that was a lie. She was terrified.

He cocked a half smile.

“You should be. Forgive me, Darling.”

“Tom-“ she panicked. He raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, but didn’t stop.

“ _Cincinno animo”_ He whispered, a silver wisp came from the end of his wand, but it slowly transformed into a hand.

Not a human one either.

The fingers that transformed as it seemingly crawled towards her looked like elongated, splintered bones, it reached towards her and hit her squarely between the eyes.

Her eyes rolled back and she fell limp against the wall, sliding to the floor.

Tom Riddle stood over her, amusement in his core and adrenaline in his veins. Toying with her was always fun.

“Dobby,” he called out, the little elf popped into existence at his side quickly. He looked between the man and the woman on the ground.

“Y-yes, Master Riddle, sir?”

“It would be greatly appreciated if you ran Hermione to the nearest guest room and bring her some water and potions to help for a headache she will have. I expect she will wake up soon, and still has errands to run for Lucius, so I also suggest a pepper-up potion to help her get back to work.”

“Y-yes, Master Riddle.” Dobby levitated Hermione and started walking down the hall.

Tom watched them leave, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. A tattoo on his forearm bleeding into existence.

* * *

 

Quirrell didn’t understand his Lord’s fascination with Severus and Lucius. Sure, Lucius had money and Severus had the brains- but what about _him_? He didn’t come from a rich family but he dedicated his life to the pursuit of knowledge, studied privately under Horace Slughorn, the oaf didn’t even realize until it was too late that Tom had used him; but then Tom couldn’t get any more out of him- although that should mean that Quirrell should be a bigger asset than what he _is_. So _why wasn’t he?_

He lurked outside Lucius office, in the secret stairwell that not many were privy too. He was a master of charms and transfiguration, so finding a way to listen in to the conversation that Severus and Lucius were currently having was a bit tricky, but he did it.

And the information he found out was enough to make his heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked the chapter.


	6. Of Masters and Men

# Chapter 6

 

She felt… Odd. Draco’s arm were linked through her own as they walked towards the train station in muggle London, everything about her today seemed… off. She woke up in one of the Malfoy’s guest bedrooms, and not finding anybody around, she left to meet Draco at the edge of the Manor.

Now here they were. He apparated them close to the train station, even if a bit early he suggested they walk around a bit, window shop maybe.

He seemed to be having a fun time gauging muggle knick-knacks, but as Hermione was dragging her hands through her hair, she just couldn’t shake the uneasiness that settled in her chest. Something happened to her recently, but she wasn’t quite sure what.

Why was she in that guest room? Was she so exhausted that she passed out in the middle of her work? Doubtful, but not impossible. Did she have a nightmare while asleep?

“Hermione?”

She blinked at him, surprised at how deep in thought she was.

“Sorry, Draco.” She smiled at him apologetically, he looked at her worriedly.

“Are you alright? You seem rather lost.”

Lost. Lost described how she felt rather well.

“Y-Yes, Draco.” She smiled up at him as she guided him through the train station. “Are you excited? This is your first big diplomatic trip.” Draco seemed rather on edge, he glanced around. Hermione huffed a bit. “Well _I’m_ excited for you.”

“I’m just worried.” He blurted out.

Hermione let go of him, looking at him incredulously as they stood on the station platform. People bustled about them, moving aside.

Hermione stared at him, truly stared at him. Her friend since she was a small scared girl left alone in the world, her friend was there.

The platform seemed empty by the time he spoke.

“So much can go wrong while I’m gone.”

“Here?” Hermione tried not to laugh. “Draco, you know your father would never let something happen to the company. Severus has everything under control with the potions. Tom-“ Hermione stopped at that, a sudden uneasiness settled in her when she mentioned Tom.

“Tom-“ she tried again but couldn’t get past his name. “-he wouldn’t let anything happen to damage the business he built.” She looked up at him then. Draco’s mouth was pressed into a thin line as he looked unconvinced.

“I’m worried about you too, Hermione.”  

She smiled up at him, bringing her friend into her arms and hugging him. He was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her torso.

The train whistle blew and the conductor yelled for everyone to board, but Draco didn’t move right away.

“You should get going-“ Hermione started, moving away from him and pointing towards the train. But she was stopped short by his mouth on hers.

His lips were soft, and not unwelcomed.

Her shock lasted a lot longer than Draco’s own, and he pulled away from her smiling big with red tinted cheeks. Hermione was certain that her entire face was redder than a Weasley’s hair.

“I’ll see you soon, Hermione!” Draco called, grabbing his briefcase he had set down and ran down the platform to board the train.

Hermione stood shocked on the platform, touching her lips in surprise. 

The train started to bustle by, and she wasn’t expecting her name to be called again: “Oy! Hermione!” Draco hung out one of the doors as they passed, “do you want your heels fixed?” She looked down at her heels, and nodded to him quickly.

With a quick flick of his wrist a bit of magic shot out from his finger, and it hit her heels.

He smiled cheekily at her and waved goodbye, making his way back into the train. She waved at the train as it departed the station.

Hermione stayed on the platform well after the train was gone.

* * *

 

The whispers floating through the old home was enough to drive him insane, but he persevered. Whispers of him being a _blood traitor_ , carried only by the portraits and the ghosts of the home. None would ever dare speak to any other member of the household against the master of the estate, but they made sure to make it known to him how a _shamed_ they were of the youngest son of the house of Black.

Yes, Regulus should’ve gone mad by now, but he didn’t. Kreacher certainly helped with the looming darkness that followed him, the curse.

The curse that comes from drinking unicorn’s blood. He needed too, to stay alive, but now he needed the potions Severus made for him in secret even more. Sure, unicorn’s blood helped keep him alive when he was near death, but it was the potions that sustained him.

He himself was a gifted at the craft, but Severus was a _master_ , his skills far surpass Regulus’ own. Regulus couldn’t brew the potion to keep himself alive, and he couldn’t risk to ask Horace to do it, he relied on Severus.

A bit too much it seemed.

That’s why when he was called to Malfoy manor, summoned by his master who gave him the unicorn blood in the first place, with the news that Malfoy and Severus were detained, he accepted the inevitable.

That’s where he stood now, with the rows of other loyal and trusted followers, his own wife at his side with Bellatrix looking gleeful down the row at the news that Severus and Lucius fell from grace, over a _mudblood_.

Regulus had a rather large distaste for that word. _Mudblood_. He preferred Muggle-born, mostly for Hermione’s sake and Lily’s memory. He was fond of the Gryffindor girl who his brother had been good friends with; she was witty and smart, and she could throw a punch like no other. If you didn’t know better, and squinted at Lily, she could’ve passed for a decent witch.

But there was no squinting when it came to muggle-born’s and squibs in their world. Hermione knew this, working directly in the den of poisonous snakes, Regulus himself included into that generalization. She may have been a badger during her brief time in Hogwarts, but she was severely under trained to fight any of them.

“Find her,” was Tom’s simple command, “bring her to me unharmed, approach her like a friend and she will come along like a dog. Before you all leave, to insure your loyalty to me, you will bear my mark.”

_“… Like a dog.”_ Regulus filed that thought away for himself later.

Bellatrix thought, or was hoping it would be something _more_ than a brand into the skin, that’s why she eagerly volunteered first. She grunted and twisted from the pain, but she didn’t scream and let the others know her weakness.

_“I’ve felt worse_ ,” Regulus thought when it was his turn for the skull and snake to be cast onto his forearm, thinking back to the lake and inferi many years ago. He flinched a bit, grunted and squeezed his fists, but after and he was moved off onto the sides, the snake seemed to come to life and move slightly against his skin. It tingled.

“Whenever you put your wand to it, it will summon me to your location. Whenever you say my true name, I will know your location. It’s a nice piece of funny little magic that allows me to put a tracer on the name: Voldemort.”

“Voldemort?” Fenrir Greyback, the local werewolf with a nasty attitude, sneered at the name.

Tom was unamused, faster than they could react, the werewolf dropped to the ground and was quivering around, his jaws locked together as his teeth bore into his own gums. He was more wolf than man, covered in patches of fur and strange yellow colored eyes, but under Tom’s cruciatus curse, he was as weak as them all.

“Voldemort,” Tom turned to the rest of them a moment later without hesitation or waver, alleviating the curse as Fenrir sat panting softly to himself on the floor. “Is what I decided on as my new name. I will still be known as Tom to some, but now you, my loyal followers, must address me in my presence as ‘My Lord,’ and to others you will address me as ‘Lord Voldemort’.” He looked to his followers, even though rather short in stature, he was an imposing force. The tension in the room was unwavering.

Slowly, everyone got to one knee and bowed their head, choruses of “My Lord,” rang throughout the room.

Regulus was one of the first to bend his knee, Bellatrix all but throwing herself onto the ground at their master’s feet, and he watched carefully as Fenrir slowly got up to his knee as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Updates are going to be slowing down a bit, sorry this one was so late I ended up being very sick last week and needed to make up the time at work. Also my personal computer is having issues so my time on it has been limited as well. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are great incentive to persevere through the drudgery of regular life and continue making a story you guys are interested in!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading! Leave some kudos and comments if you like the story!


End file.
